dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonstones
Moonstones are a set of mystical relics first encountered in The Red Riding Hood Sisters, that play a large part throughout said game. There are seven of them in total and binding them together would plunge the world into eternal darkness. Appearance and Mechanics Moonstones are perfectly round gemstones with a golden moon inside of them. Each of the seven stones has a differently shaped moon inside of it, corresponding to the different phases of the moon. An individual Moonstone can be used in a special device left by the Moon Goddess, to bring on a night of a full moon. This triggers the rising of the Mist Kingdom, allowing one to access that land. Moon Essence can be used to bind the Moonstones together. Binding them will progressively prolong the night they bring on; if all seven Moonstones are bound together, the world will be plunged into eternal darkness. Depending on the will of the person using the Moon Essence, it can also destroy the Moonstones entirely but only with a magical weapon much like the centaur bow. History The Moonstones were created by the Moon Goddess and gifted to man so that they could be used to prolong the night and give workers additional time to rest before starting work the next day. She also left the device that uses the stones to prolong the night - and the Moon Essence required to either bind the stones together or destroy them entirely. The Moonstones were held by the Red Riding Hood Sisters for generations, who kept them safe and used them, when needed, to access the Mist Kingdom. When Eldra became the Wolf Queen, she sought to collect the Moonstones and bind them together, allowing her and her Mist Wolves free reign over the entire world. Eldra succeeded in getting the Moon Essence and all seven Moonstones but was stopped at the last moment from completing the binding process when Raphael shattered the final Moonstone with an arrow shot from the Centaur Bow. The resulting blast of energy destroyed the Fabled Land with the Moonstones inside. The Moonstones are assumed to be destroyed, along with the Fabled Land. Relevant Parables The Moon Goddess (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Once upon a time, men worked under the punishing heat of the sun every day, returning home at night, completely drained. Moved by the mortals' plight, the Moon Goddess created seven Moonstones. Each Moonstone held the power to lengthen the night for a short period of time. The Goddess descended from the heavens to bestow the Moonstones on select individuals. Grateful for these generous gifts, the people built a shrine to honor the Moon Goddess. Before she returned to her lunar abode, the Goddess left this warning: "If all seven of the Moonstones are joined together, your world will be forever trapped in the night of the full moon." The Fallen Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen. Gallery Screenshots= moonstone detective.jpg|The Detective's Moonstone rrhs-moonstone-ground.jpg|The Dropped Moonstone Hideout library.jpg|Moonstone-Powered Device Wolfqueen 9.jpg|Eldra with Moonstone Wolfqueen 11.jpg|Binding the Moonstones |-|Depictions= moonstones plaque.jpg|Moonstones Plaque moonstones binding.jpg|Moonstones Bound moon-shrine-painting.png|Moonstones depicted on a painting in the Moon Shrine moon essence carving.jpg|Moon Essence Carving Category:A to Z Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters